Seeing You at Mother and Toddler Care
by Smiles123
Summary: One-Shot! What would have happened if Moira hadn't lost the baby? A quick one-shot on my happy ending for Cain/Moira.


Moira just stopped herself from rolling her eyes, it seemed that the other mothers always had more to complain about each time they came here, whether it be their husbands, children or shoe prices.

Her annoyance disappeared when she heard the familiar wobbly baby footsteps coming towards her, she pretended to be immersed in looking at the floor and when the chubby hand patted her arm she gave a dramatic gasp and smiled when the toddler laughed.

Zak John Dingle seemed delighted at his mother's reaction as he giggled and clapped his tiny hands together, Moira smiled and grabbed one of his tiny hands giving it a gentle kiss as the boy stuck his tongue out at his mother his eyes still wide with glee.

"Cheeky" Moria commented, how like Cain the boy was and just at that moment none other than Cain Dingle walked through the door still dressed in his garage overalls. Several mothers wrinkled their noses at him while a few eyed him appreciatively and Moira had to hold back a scathing remark at the looks.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Cain smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek while ruffling Zak's hair scooping him up and into his arms, Moira knew she should get Zak out of Cain's arms before he ruins another pair of Zak's clothes with his dirty hands and the oil covering his overalls however she could not bring herself to comment that fact as she watched the father and son interact.

"Left Dan in charge, after nearly three years I think he's fine without me" Cain replied, Moira smiled as Cain pretended to be indifferent about Dan, perhaps only she knew how proud Cain actually was of Dan (although he would never say such a thing) the man had annoyed Cain and joked around so much that he somehow managed to gain Cain as a friend.

Though Moira doubted Dan actually knew that.

Cain ignored the seat that one of the leaders brought over for him and sat down on the ground helping his son with the building blocks, Moira smiled proudly trying to ignore the immature part of herself that wanted to point out that the father of her son was here unlike their husbands to the other women in the room.

It also brought back that nagging feeling of guilt she always kept for doubting the man, how scared had she been while pregnant that Cain would leave her to bring up a child herself or pressure her into having an abortion. He had proved her wrong, he had went with her to most of her scans (the few he couldn't make were mostly because of work) and stayed with her through the sleepless nights and yes he certainly knew how to do nappies.

Cain was a great father and such a help when Moira had been pregnant, she chuckled as she remembered waking him up one night during her seventh month of pregnancy (he had moved in soon after announcing to everyone she was pregnant) and asking him to get her cookies and milk, warm milk.

They had been out of milk and Cain somehow forgot that they were living on a farm - how Moira had no idea - and picked the lock at David's shop and grabbed milk and left money on the counter. Moira when she heard could only roll her eyes exasperated when he told her as she dipped her cookie into the warm milk Cain had heated.

"What are you laughing at?" Moira didn't answer immediately instead she sank onto the floor next to her boys and and lay her head on Cain's shoulder.

"Just seeing you at Mother and Toddler Group" Moira teased peaking through her eyelashes up at him, his lips quirked and he wrapped his arm securely around her waist.

_"I can do nappies-" Cain defended "-I have had plenty of practise with Jack" He added as though that would make a difference. _

_Moira could not help her teasing grin "right, ... I could just see you at mother and toddler group"_

It was a very nice sight indeed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one shot for Emmerdale, I am in love with this couple and when watching this episode today looking back i just thought of what might have happened if Moira hadn't lost the baby. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Moira or Cain sadly!(: **


End file.
